The Battle of Two Dragons
by Ray Kamaura
Summary: Poronga and Shenron are fighting And the Dark Force is back


Dragonball Z

The Battle of Shenron and

Poronga

One day Dende and the z warriors went to Namak. They were on a trip to see Guru. To keep them out of trouble Dende took the Dragonballs with him. When they arrived at Namek, the Dragon balls started to glow. Dende was confused so he took the Dragonballs to Guru. Guru said "Dende my son. The Dragonballs from Earth cannot be on the same planet as the Dragonballs from Namak. Now the dragons will fight for 1000 years." "But Guru how is that possible?" asked Dende

Then in hell the evil warriors plan there revenge against Goku. "We will go to the planet that Goku is on and then we will kill him." Said Cell "Cell, I just learned that Goku is on the planet Namak." said Frieza "Goku will pay the price, the ultimate price." Said Cell "He will lose two things, and they are everyone and everything he loves and his life. We will be known as the Dark Force" Said Cooler

Shenron came out of the Dragonballs. Poronga came out of the Namkein Dragonballs. "Shenron you will pay the price for waking me for 1000 years" said Poronga "Poronga you will not beat me, for I am stronger." said Shenron

Shenron attacked Poronga with a blast. Shenron knew he couldn't win in that form. Shenron and Poronga both transformed into Dragon fighter mode. They fought each other for a long time. They both fought with the power of Goku. Shenron fire his best attack "dragon blast". Then Poronga used his attack "dragon fire".

Frieza, Cell, Buu, the Androids, Garlic Jr., King Cold, Cooler, Lord Slug, and a mysterious Warrior had all come back, and they found Goku. Goku was afraid of them. So Goku powered up to super saiyan, and waited.

**Five hours later**

Goku was on the ground bleeding and crying in pain. He tried to stop the dragons and the dark Force The group of evil reborn warriors but he failed. Goku said "Gohan please stop the dragons and the Dark Force." "But dad if you couldn't beat them what makes you thing that I can?" asked Gohan "Gohan you must release your angry and become super saiyan 2. I know you can kill them. Gohan please Stop the dragons." Said Goku "But dad I got you a senuz bean." Gohan told him "Gohan give me it now!" yelled Goku

Goku was ready to fight the Dark Force again. Goku powered up to super sayian and attacked Garlic Jr., but Garlic Jr. dodged and countered with a kick and then a punch. Goku used the Super monkey fist. Garlic Jr. had a hole through him after the attack. Then he fired his last attack straight at Gohan. The blast hit Gohan and it hurt him very bad. Goku thought he was dead. "No! How could you kill him? Now you all will die." Said Goku

Meanwhile on the other side of Namek the dragons were still fighting. Poronga was on the ground. Then he rocketed up and hit Shenron. Shenron got back up and blasted Poronga. Poronga fell and then he used a move he saw Goku use the Kamahamaha wave. Shenron move and used a kick and then jumped to the side. Shenron punched and kicked.

On Earth Piccolo guarded the lookout while Dende was on Namek. Just then the Black Star dragon balls started to glow. Piccolo was confused. "What is wrong with the Black Star dragon balls?" asked Piccolo Then King Kai answered his question. "The Dragon balls are glowing because the dragons are fighting on Namek and the Black Star Dragon is trying to go to Namek." said King Kai The black star dragon emerged from the dragon balls. The dragon said this to Piccolo "where are the dragons? Tell me now." "The dragons are on Namek." Said Piccolo

Back on Namek the dragons were still fighting. Shenron kick but Poronga dodged the kick and counter with a punch. Then Poronga used his Dragon Fire attack. Shenron took the hit. Just then the Black star dragon appeared and said "Shenron, Poronga what are you doing?" "We must fight for 1000 years." said Poronga "It is written in the stars." Said Shenron Poronga and Shenron both said "You must fight us."

Goku was fighting the dark force. Goku used the Kamahamaha wave and it hit android 19 and blew him to pieces. Then he used a ki wave and kill android 20. He hit the mysterious warrior. The mysterious warrior's cape came off and he was Bardock. Then Bardock became super sayian and killed the Ginyu force. Bardock told Goku who he was and what he was to Goku. Goku was shocked. "Frieza do you remember me?" asked Bardock "You are the sayian that tried to stop me the day I destroyed planet Vegeta." said Frieze "Yes I am. Now you will feel pain." said Bardock "how did you come back?" asked Goku "It happened like this.

"First King Piccolo created a set of dragon balls with our powers. The dragon was so powerful that it gave us five wishes. The first wish was to greatly increase our power levels by 100,000. The second wish was to open the gates of hell so we could escape. The third wish was to let Broly leave the power cell. The forth wish was to give all of us our bodies back. Then the fifth wish was to make Broly and me stronger than the rest of the Dark Force." Explain Frieza

"Hello Goku how are you?" asked Broly "Why are you here Broly?" asked Goku "It is simple. I am here to kill you." said Broly "Let the battle begin."

Goku and Bardock attacked. Goku use the Kamahamaha wave but Broly dodged and countered with a ki blast. The blast hit Goku and he hit the ground hard. Broly kicked him off the ground and punched him in the face. Goku went flying into the sky. Bardock attacked Freeza with a punch and a ki blast. Frieza dodged and fired a Death beam and hit Bardock in his left arm. The blood was following down his arm. Bardock used his strongest attack The Blue Orb. The orb hit Freeza and he fell to the ground. Frieza shot the Death beam again and it hit Bardock in the chest. Bardock fell to the ground. Bardock was gasping for air. Then he herd Goku saying "hold on dad. Please hold on. I will save you." Just at that moment Gohan stood up and he walked over to Bardock. Frieza hurried and kicked Gohan away. Then Goten showed up and gave Bardock and Gohan senzu beans. Then Goten used instant transmission to transport Gohan back to Earth. Then Goten reappeared with Trunks. They fused to make Gotenks. Gotenks powered up to super sayian three and started to beat Frieza. The power of Gotenks was amazing.

Thirty minutes later

Gotenks was winning the fight. Broly was bleeding. Then the fusion wore off. Then Broly and Frieza started beating on Goten and Trunks. Goku got up and stopped them. But Goku was too weak. Bardock shot a Blue Orb at Freeza the Blast hit him and he got blown to the sky and then he fell to the ground. Goten held his knee up and Freeza hit it. Freeza was almost dead. Broly picked him up and gave him some of his energy. Freeza and Broly were done in they knew it was over. But then Broly remembered his power. Broly fused with Frieza to make Brolza.

Brolza was a different warrior. He was pure evil. Brolza was killing Goku. Goku and Bardock were trying not to die. Brolza punched Goku. Bardock used his blue orb attack. The attack hit Brolza in the face and he flew back into a mountain. Then Goten and Trunks used the fusion once more. Gotenks became super sayian three. Brolza and Gotenks fought. Gotenks used his attack the cosmic halo. The attack held Brolza still long enough to give Goku and Bardock the chance to each eat a senzu bean. Then Goku used the Kamahamaha wave on Brolza. The attack hit him while he was confined by the cosmic halo. Brolza was getting madder than he ever was. Brolza broke the cosmic halo and stopped the Kamahamaha wave.

On the other side of Namek the dragons were still fighting. Poronga used the attack "photon blaster." The attack hit Shenron but Black Shenron blasted the same attack back at Poronga. Shenron punched Poronga and Poronga kicked Black Shenron.

Goku remembered that he had an ace up his sleeve. Goku became super sayian three and he attacked Brolza. But Brolza was too fast and he used the ace that he had up his sleeve. Brolza used a powerful attack "kamikaze photon assaulting blaster." The blast struck Gotenks harder than a hammer could strike a nail. Gotenks got blown out of the fusion. Then Goku tried to lay a hit on Brolza but he missed. Brolza punched Goku out of super sayian three. Then android 17 attacked Bardock. Bardock turned and used a ki wave. The blast hit android 17 in the face. Android 17 saw his life flash before his eyes. He remembered all that he had ever done. He saw the time he confronted Cell for the first time. How saw how scared he was when he saw Cell in hell. He also saw his life as a human. But it was over. His head shattered into a million pieces.

In hell Android 17 set out to find the sprit gods to ask them something. "Great Sprit Gods can I return to Earth as a human?" asked 17 "No you cannot." proclaimed the Sprit Gods "Why. Why can't I return?" asked 17 "You cannot return as a human because you are not human. You are part of a race called the Sayians. But you are not full sayian. You are half sayian half Comeraian. So your powers couldn't show themselves because of being half Comeraian. However you can return as a half sayian half Comeraian." said the Sprit Gods "I wish that I could return as a half Sayian half Comeraian." asked 17 "Yes you may. Your real name was Nickilight. But what is your name now?" asked the Sprit gods "My name will be Camroe. But can you transport me to Namek? Asked 17 "yes." said the Sprit Gods.

Back on Namek Bardock was killing Cooler and King Cold. Goku was fighting Brolza. Then Camroe showed up and killed androids 16-13. Then Bardock saw him and asked him how he saw. Camroe told him the whole story. Camroe used a ki blast and it killed lord Slug. Then Brolza attacked him, but Camroe dodged and countered with a ki wave. Camroe powered up to super saiyan. Then Camroe was battling Brolza. Goku and Bardock were taking a rest. They were killing Kid Buu. Goku was holding Buu and Bardock was blasting Buu with ki waves. Goku used the kamahamaha wave a killed Buu. Camroe got slammed into the ground. Goku punched Brolza, but Brolza dodged and kicked Bardock. Bardock powered up to super saiyan and so did Goku. Camroe stood up and became super saiyan. Then his Comeraian powers took over. He blasted Brolza. To Brolza the ki wave felt like a Kamahamaha wave. Then Camroe kicked Brolza in the face and he went flying into the sky. Bardock got behind him and kicked him in the back. Brolza was pissed off so he powered up to super saiyan. Brolza was massacring Bardock, Camroe, and Goku. They gave it all they had but it was not enough. Goku was out ideas. Then he said "Brolza you can't beet us." "Let's just see about that." proclaimed Brolza

The dragons were still fighting. Black Shenron punched Poronga in the face. Shenron blasted Black Shenron in the face and kicked him in the back of the head, and he fell. Then Poronga kicked Shenron 5 times in the back. Black Shenron blasted Shenron with a ki wave, and Shenron fell to the ground. Poronga Kicked Black Shenron in the back of the head and he flew forward into a mountain. Poronga side kicked Shenron in the back of his knee. Shenron fired a ki blast at the mountain and the mountain collapsed into on itself. Black Shenron was trapped under the mountain. Poronga punched Shenron in the face and Shenron countered with a kick.

On the other side of the planet Brolza and Goku were still fighting. Camroe and Bardock set off to stop the dragons. Camroe held Shenron and Bardock held Poronga. Black Shenron was still trapped under the mountain. "Why are you fighting?" asked Bardock "We have to fight." proclaimed Shenron "The young Namakien brought the dragon balls from Earth. So that means we must fight." explained Poronga

Poronga broke out of Bardock's hold and kicked him and he flew back to where Goku is. The same happen to Camroe. Then android 18 appeared on Namak. But she had changed. Android 18 was now Susan. She was to part of the ancient race the Comeraian. Camroe and Susan are the last of their race. They use the ancient Comeraian attack the Magna explosion. The attack hit Brolza. As he fell to the ground Susan and Camroe fell out of the out of the sky. Then hit the ground hard. Brolza got back up and he charged Goku. Brolza fired a ki wave and then he kicked Goku in the head. Then Goku powered up to super saiyan. Put Brolza kicked him out of it. Goku had one last trick. He used the fusion dance with Bardock. A new warrior was formed.

"My name is Barku" proclaimed Barku "Do you think you can beat me with such a weak power level?" laughed Brolza "Do you want to make a bet? I can kill you in one minute." said Barku "Let us put that to the test." Said Brolza

They stared to fight. Brolza was getting beaten. Then Camroe and Susan held Brolza off for a while. Barku stared to form the Sprit bomb. By the time Brolza knocked out Camroe and Susan the Sprit bomb was super sized. It was half the size of the planet Namak. Barku used the Sprit bomb. The bomb hit Brolza with a big explosion. The blast killed Brolza. Brolza was gone, it was over. The battle was done Brolza was destroyed.

One week later on Earth Goku introduced Bardock to the group. Camroe met Krillen, and Krillen and Susan's daughter. Camroe and Susan are brother and sister. Chi-Chi was trilled to meet Bardock and Camroe. The world was safe, Safe for now.


End file.
